Exilée
by Daya-x
Summary: Brisée en mille morceaux par la mort de son père tant aimé et par les remarques acerbes de sa mère et de sa sœur, Hinata part en exil au cœur de l'Amérique. Entre Los Angeles, le glamour, les paillettes et les faux-semblants... La jeune femme espère échapper à cette douleur qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Mais... Est-ce que partir rime forcément avec bonheur ?
1. Une nouvelle vie, une meilleure vie ?

Chapitre un - Une vie nouvelle, une meilleure vie ?

J'avais toujours aimé ce temps-ci de l'année. Le printemps. La fraîcheur, la brise tiède du matin et l'odeur des pétales des cerisiers flottant dans l'air. Leur éclat rosé, leur légereté et leur douceur lorsqu'elles effleuraient ma peau. La bonne humeur générale des passants et les couples adolescents se promenant le long de la grande place. Lorsque j'étais enfant, cette image et la sensation qu'elle me procurait suffisait à me calmer.

J'étais une enfant tranquille et réservée, manquant horriblement de confiance en moi. Il m'arrivait souvent de faire des crises de panique aiguës. Je courrais alors vers le parc fleuri dans l'espoir de sentir une nouvelle fois la pluie de pétales m'envelopper. Je m'asseoyais sur le banc du fond, toujours celui-là, celui qui était le plus à l'écart de l'agitation et de la foule. Une fois bien installée, je restais des heures à fixer le vide et à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de voir apparaître le visage souriant de mon père et de me sentir voler dans les airs, comme une blanche colombe, entourée de ses bras accueillants. Je savais pertinemment qu'en venant me réfugier ici, mon paternel saurait où me trouver pour me réconforter par sa présence et avec l'aide de ses bonbons multicolores. C'était notre moment, notre moment à nous. Loin des regards mesquins de ma mère, nous pouvions être libres tous les deux. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi elle m'avait donnée naissance si elle me méprisait autant ? Pourquoi enfanter si la maternité la rendait aussi malheureuse ?

Et puis, quelques années plus tard après moi, a vu le jour Hanabi. Hanabi, ma tendre petite sœur. L'enfant chérie de ma chère mère, son portrait tout craché, moins physiquement que mentalement. Elle ressemblait bien à mon père, avec ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux de la même couleur que la lune, comme moi en fait, mais de la personnalité, elle avait tout hérité de la mère. Plus elle grandissait et plus son côté vicieux s'accentuait. Elle était toujours la plus jolie, la plus sociable, la plus intelligente, celle qui ramenait des tas de garçons à la maison... Elle était la prunelle des yeux de notre mère alors que, bien que mon père l'adorait (je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs), j'étais celle de mon paternel. Je n'avais rien pour moi, du moins c'était ce que je croyais à l'époque, mais il me disait constamment qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il ne m'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et je _savais_ qu'il était sincère. En gros, je pouvais tout suppporter s'il était à mes côtés.

Vous vous en doutez bien, ce bonheur devait s'achever un jour. Je pensais pourtant qu'il durerait plus longtemps que ces pénibles vingt printemps. Eh oui, par une belle journée de printemps comme je les adorais, mon père m'a cruellement été enlevé. Fini la douce pluie de pétales, les rires aux éclats et les bonbons multicolores. Fini les bras chaleureux, les yeux malicieux et les lèvres étirées en un large sourire. Fini le bonheur, la liberté et les lunettes roses avec lesquelles je voyais la vie lorsqu'_il_ était encore là. Tout n'était maintenant que noirceur, méchanceté et malheur. Mon père venait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, à peine quelques rides sur son beau visage, à l'âge précoce de trente-huit ans.

Mon tendre paternel disparu, je me devais de faire de même. En fait, je ne restais que pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir, car j'étais déjà depuis quelques mois majeure et donc libre, civilement parlant, de libérer mes ailes. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais rêvé que cela. Maintenant que je pouvais le faire, je n'allais certainement pas reculer.

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

J'avais pris ma décision depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je voulais partir, partir loin, le plus loin possible. J'avais choisi l'exil... C'était un exil volontaire et des plus heureux. La veille de mon départ, je réservai un aller simple pour les États-Unis, pour la Californie, plus précisément. J'allais, à l'instar de nombreux Japonais de mon âge, à la conquête de la fabuleuse Amérique. Je ne voulais pas vivre le soi-disant rêve américain. Je ne voulais que vivre le mien, celui de m'épanouir à l'abri de ma mère et de ses remarques déplacées et des éloges qu'elle n'adressait qu'à Hanabi. Cependant, j'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que je me fichais bien d'elle, c'était, à quelque part au fond de moi, faux. Toute cette haine qu'elle me vouait me faisait terriblement mal. Et pourtant, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais arrêter de m'entêter à tenter d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et d'obtenir la moindre parcelle de sa reconnaissance. Je devais vivre, enfin.

En moins d'une heure, j'avais rangé toutes les choses qui m'appartenaient. C'est en regardant mon sac à dos aux couleurs ternes, même pas tout à fait rempli, que j'ai remarqué que je tenais à peu de choses dans cette maison. J'avais enfoui, pêle-mêle, quelques vêtements d'été (ma destination en était une brûlant sous un soleil ardent, après tout), une paire de sandales, un contenant de cachets d'aspirine, ma toute petite trousse de toilette et 800 dollars américains. Sans oublier un délicat collier en or véritable que mon père m'avait donné à l'occasion de ma graduation du lycée. C'était ce que j'avais possédé de plus précieux dans ma courte existence. Ce n'était pas tant précieux de par le montant d'argent que mon père avait dû déboursé pour me l'acheter que précieux de par sa valeur sentimentale. Qu'il lui en eût coûté une poignée de yens ou plusieurs dizaines de miliers, c'était un présent offert par l'homme de ma vie et ça, c'était inestimable.

J'avais ensuite glissé mon passeport et mes pièces d'identité en dernier, dans la poche du milieu de mon sac. Je m'habillai simplement, d'un pantalon ample en toile et d'un t-shirt violet sombre ne mettant pas du tout en valeur mon opulente poitrine (je n'acceptais pas encore tout à fait le corps que m'avait apporté la puberté). Je pris mon sac à dos, l'enfilai et partis sans rien dire à personne. Je n'ai pas laissé quelque mot à qui que ce soit, et encore moins une lettre. Je suis alors disparue de cette maison, aussi invisible que je l'avais toujours été, dès les petites heures du matin pour rejoindre l'avion qui m'amènerait vers une nouvelle vie. Une meilleure vie, je croyais. À certains égards, je ne m'étais pas trompée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont j'avais en tête à ce moment-là... Enfin, je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Je dois reprendre ce récit pour que vous arriviez à comprendre la suite.

Je n'avais pas parlé à ma « famille » des projets qui m'habitaient et si quelqu'un dans la maisonnée s'était douté de quelque chose, eh bien, il ne l'avait pas montré. Alors que nous dînions ensemble, pour la toute dernière fois, les seuls sujets de conversation abordés furent les excellentes notes d'Hanabi qui lui avaient valu une autre bourse et son nouveau petit copain, Sasuke, fils héritier d'une bonne famille, qui lui offrait tant de cadeaux et qui la traitait si bien. Ma mère, elle, m'ignora superbement comme à son habitude. Pas une seule fois on ne me demanda comment je me sentais et si tout se passait bien pour moi. Je n'avais personne pour me sortir des ombres de la dépression qui planaient sur moi et qui menaçaient de plus en plus de m'engloutir depuis la mort de mon père. Les gens de mon ancien lycée ne m'avaient jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance et je les avais toujours plus ou moins évités pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avais tout au plus quelques connaissances, mais si elles ne m'avaient pas abandonnée à la sortie de l'école, diplôme en main, elles l'avaient fait au moment où je _le _perdis.

Donc, assise autour de cette table ronde en bois ouvragé, je me perdais dans mes âpres souvenirs alors que personne ne m'adressait ne serait-ce qu'un regard. J'en venais presque à me demander si j'existais vraiment et si mon prénom était bien Hinata, tant je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis trois mois. Vous vous imaginez bien combien je me fichais de les avertir ou non de mon départ définitif. Et cela, si elles s'en apercevaient seulement.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, je réglai les derniers détails techniques concernant l'enregistrement des bagages (autrement dit, de mon piteux sac à dos), la vérification de mon passeport, de mes effets personnels et de tout le tralala. Lorsque l'heure tant attendue arriva, j'embarquai dans l'avion et m'assis à la place que me désignait mon billet. Ma voisine était une femme entre deux âges à l'air aimable. Elle rabattit à quelques reprises ses lunettes qui étaient sur le point de tomber de son nez. La dame était toute tranquille et discrète, comme moi à mes vingt ans, et lisait un roman policier d'Agatha Christie, _Dix petits nègres_. En me calant davantage au fond de mon siège, je m'étais dit que j'allais au moins commencer mon périple du bon pied, sans la moindre dispute et reposée. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis peu après. Quand je les rouvris et regardai par le hublot, je vis enfin ma nouvelle terre d'accueil, avec ses grands bâtiments modernes côtoyant d'échevelés palmiers, des palmiers qui ressemblaient bien plus à de minuscules points verts avant que l'avion ne se posât.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur: j'étais tellement heureuse d'être enfin arrivée, mais j'appréhendais un peu ce qui allait se passer par la suite. J'étais en effet libérée du joug de mon odieuse mère, mais je n'étais pourtant pas dépourvue de toutes inquiétudes. Je venais d'être relâchée, par ma propre volonté, en pleine jungle sans avoir la moindre idée de comment y survivre. Je me demandais constamment où j'avais puisé la force et le courage de faire un aussi grand pas en avant. Mes possibilités d'avenir venaient, en un clin d'oeil, de se multiplier à la puissance mille. Ici, je pouvais être n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Et, le plus important, je pouvais être moi-même et faire ce que je désirais plus que tout. C'était une sensation grisante, mais effrayante pour une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans.

Tout juste débarquée de l'avion, j'allai récupérer mon unique ami à la figure défraîchie. Un employé d'environ mon âge m'adressa un large sourire. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, courts et si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presque jaunes. Il avait visiblement fait des efforts pour dompter sa chevelure d'or, mais c'était peine perdue : plusieurs mèches luisantes de gel repiquaient, rebelles. Et surtout, surtout... Il avait de si beaux yeux ! D'un bleu aussi sombre et profond que l'océan Pacifique que j'avais eu sous les yeux pendant tout le voyage. J'aurais pu facilement tomber amoureuse de lui simplement en laissant mon regard accroché dans le sien. J'étais cependant timide et baissai les yeux à la première occasion. Je remarquai ainsi l'épinglette de sa chemise et lus : N. Uzumaki. _Uzumaki ?_ C'était pourtant un nom de famille typiquement japonais - à la signification aussi déchaînée que ses mèches blondes -, comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi peu asiatique ?

Il me rendit mon passeport, le glissant sur le bois taillé du bureau. Le bellâtre replongea son regard bleu dans le mien et susurra:

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, mademoiselle _Hinata _(il avait insisté longuement sur mon prénom, détachant suavement chaque syllabe). »

Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons quand il s'empara de ma main. Il la pressa doucement quelques secondes avant que je ne la retire, embarrassée et rouge tomate. Je partis alors sans rien ajouter, non sans remarquer le coup de coude de son collègue furieux. Le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure, je trouvai un téléphone public près d'une aire de restauration et composai le numéro de la compagnie locale de taxis.

Je m'assis à l'intérieur de la voiture et laissai errer mes pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Les bruits de la circulation et les conversations des passants m'enveloppaient dans un nuage enivrant de nouvelles sensations. J'étais libre, libre ! Je frissonnai devant la magnificence des bâtimentstout de vitre vêtus, avoisant chacun les centaines de mètres. C'était moderne, frais. Tout à fait le genre d'architecture que j'affectionne. J'étais venue ici en quête d'un nouveau foyer, j'espérais bien en trouver un. _Non, j'en étais convaincue._ Tout était mieux que _là-bas_.

Le bruit des pneus crissant sur l'asphalte de la route m'avertirent que j'étais arrivée à destination. Au parfum étouffant du goudron et de la fumée des cigarettes pendues aux lèvres de la plupart des Angelenos, se mêlait maintenant l'odeur de la pauvreté. Alors que je débarquais du taxi et me dirigeais vers mon hôtel, je fus interpellée par un sans-abri.

« M'dame, m'dame ! Un peu d'argent pour les pauv', s'vous plaît ! Que'ques pièces, pas plus ! J'vous en prie ! »

Je baissai les yeux et vis un vieil homme édenté, assis en tailleur par terre. Il avait le dos vouté et le crâne dégarni. Une longue mèche blanche et grasse pendouillait misérablement sur son front. Tout en me regardant d'un air plein d'espoir, le vieillard agitait dans ma direction un chapeau de feutre constellé de trous. En me voyant hésiter un instant, il saisit sa chance et ajouta, d'une voix plus forte pour attirer l'attention des autres passants :

« Allez m'dame, s'vous plaît ! Juste un p'tit cinq dollars... Non, attendez. Deux dollars ! Non ! Rien qu'un dollar, ça s'rait s'ffisant. Tout c'que vous voudrez. J'vous en prie.

– Te-tenez, allez vous acheter quelque chose à manger. Pour moi. »

Je joignis le geste à la parole et fouillai dans mon sac pour en sortir un billet de vingt dollars américains. Je tendis l'argent au sans-abri. Celui-ci m'agrippa un peu fort le poignet et me tira vers lui. Je titubai sous le choc, mais repris assez vite l'équilibre. Le vieil homme me murmura alors à l'oreille un si poignant « Merci » que je faillis verser une larme. J'avais fait le bonheur d'une seule personne simplement en lui donnant l'opportunité d'améliorer ses conditions de vie. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose, mais pour cet homme, c'était apparemment différent.

Il déposa le billet au fond de son piteux chapeau et s'écria :

« Oh merci, merci, merci m'dame ! J'vous r'vaudrai ça, vous p'vez en être sûre ! Parole de Rick ! J'oublierai jamais vot' beau visage ! »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire et je lui rendis la pareille. Mon périple débutait bien. Vraiment bien. J'étais maintenant plus qu'heureuse depuis que j'avais croisé le sans-abri.

J'entrai à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et m'attardai quelques minutes à l'accueil. Une adolescente, elle devait avoir à peine seize ans, j'aurais même dit moins, était derrière le comptoir. Je lui demandai les clés de ma chambre et avec surprise, je reçus plutôt entre les mains une carte magnétique, une puce électronique encastrée dans le bout de plastique. Je m'attendais plutôt à recevoir de véritables clés, bien vieilles et rouillées. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment eu la chance de fréquenter les hôtels à Tokyo. Je n'avais été dormir dans un hôtel, qui ressemblait davantage à un _motel _si vous voulez mon avis, qu'à deux occasions et les deux fois, c'était à cause d'Hanabi. Hanabi et ses compétitions de natation. Évidemment, si l'un des deux lits était mal en point, c'était moi qui en héritait. Heureusement, mon père délaissait l'espace d'un moment, la nuit tombée, ma mère pour venir dormir avec moi et me laisser me blottir entre ses bras. En agissant ainsi, il arrivait à calmer mes fréquentes crises d'angoisse et la douleur aiguë qui lancinait mon cœur. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'étais restée étonnée devant la modernité de l'endroit, en face de la jeune réceptionniste au visage las.

Je suis ensuite montée à ma modeste chambre, et aussitôt débarrassée de mon sac à dos qui commençait à peser lourd, je m'écroulai sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fixai un moment le plafond fraîchement retapé pour tenter de cacher les morceaux de plâtre qui menaçaient de tomber en une pluie blanche et poussiéreuse avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser voguer mes pensées. J'essayai de me détendre, étendue sur le double matelas, et y parvins plutôt bien. Je ne voulais plus appréhender l'avenir et encore moins songer au passé. Je devais laisser cela derrière moi, laisser mon ancienne existence (je ne considérais plus cela comme une vie depuis la mort de mon père) pourrir dans cette baraque de l'enfer à Tokyo. Je revoyais, derrière mes paupières closes, les silhouettes maigrichonnes de Kyoko - c'était le prénom de ma mère - et d'Hanabi, dansant joyeusement en se moquant de moi. J'étais coincée entre les deux, en larmes et accroupie par terre, en train de crier ma tristesse pour mieux enterrer leurs remarques acerbes. Je chassai cette image de ma tête et tâchai de me resaisir. Je devais vivre le moment présent, tout simplement _vivre_. C'est sur cette dernière pensée déterminée que je m'endormis... Quelques heures.

En effet, je fus brusquement réveillée par des bruits de dispute et d'objets se fracassant sur le plancher. Le bruit était si fort que j'étais persuadée que cela venait de la chambre d'à côté. Je fouillai dans mon sac à dos et en sortis mon châle diaphane. Je le jetai par-dessus mes épaules, emmenai la clé magnétique de ma chambre avec moi et sortis dans le couloir. Je frissonnai, la différence de température entre ce dernier et ma chambre était grande. Quelqu'un avait dû allumer la climatisation. Ou, plutôt, était-ce la fébrilité du moment, ma curiosité malsaine qui était la cause de ma chair de poule ? Même maintenant, je ne suis pas certaine de la bonne réponse, et à vrai dire, je ne m'interrogeai vainement pas bien longtemps, car, en longeant le corridor, je croisai deux hommes en train de se battre.

Les deux étaient bruns, grands, costauds et fous de rage. Ils se faisaient face et les coups pleuvaient, pleuvaient tant et si bien que celui de droite, se débattant, cracha un jet de sang par la bouche. Il était plus mal en point que l'autre. Son visage était rougi par le sang et la fureur. Je pensai que sitôt cette bagarre terminée, sa face enflerait certainement, si tant est qu'il en sortirait vivant. L'autre homme avait bien plus fière allure. Il n'avait apparemment pas été touché. Il n'y avait que ses vêtements qui avaient été froissés pendant l'altercation. L'homme de droite, l'amoché, n'entendait pas se laisser abattre. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son veston et en retira, vous l'aurez deviné, un pistolet. L'autre type eut un court moment de stupeur et d'hésitation, mais reprit bien vite contenance. Il esquissa un pas dans la direction de son adversaire pour tenter de le désarmer. Le type au pistolet empoigna fermement la crosse et visa l'autre. C'est à ce moment précis que je poussai un terrible hurlement, ne pouvant plus m'en empêcher. Eh oui, c'était absolument stupide, je sais !

En me voyant à quelques mètres de lui, il tira sans hésiter sur la gachette. J'aurais pu mourir sur-le-champ, l'homme semblant un tireur hors pair, mais la balle alla se ficher dans ma jambe au lieu de ma tête. Je me demandai pourquoi et eus rapidement une réponse : l'adversaire de mon agresseur avait bousculé celui-ci et la balle avait dévié de sa trajectoire. Si la sécurité n'avait toujours pas été alertée par le vacarme causé par les deux hommes, elle l'était maintenant grâce à mon hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Une femme poussa un cri en voyant tout le sang par terre s'écoulant plus ou moins rapidement de ma blessure.

Ce qui se passa après, je n'en ai pas un bon souvenir.

Je me souviens qu'on m'a installée sur un brancard et que l'on m'a escortée jusqu'à une ambulance. Je me souviens de la sollicitude des résidents de l'hôtel, des molosses qui ont arrêté les deux hommes et de la brume qui encrassait mon cerveau. Je me souviens aussi d'être entrée dans une ambulance, couchée sur le dos et retenue par des ceintures pour éviter que je ne tombe. Deux - ou trois - ambulanciers, deux hommes et une femme, m'entouraient et me prodiguaient les premiers soins. Je perdais peu à peu conscience et ma fièvre empirait à vue d'oeil. J'entendis la femme s'exclamer, l'inquiétude perçant dans un ton qu'elle voulait stable et professionnel :

« Malloney, Delacroix, on est en train de la perdre ! »

Je sombrai alors que le bruit du défibrilateur s'enclenchait.


	2. Bienvenue dans la jungle

Chapitre deux - Bienvenue dans la jungle

Lorsque je me réveillai enfin, on me raconta que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant près d'une semaine. Je ne fus pas très surprise, car, alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient peu à peu et s'accoutumaient à la lumière des néons, j'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de coton duveteux. J'étais carrément dans les vapes. Je mettais ça sur le compte de mon état comateux et de la morphine qu'ils m'avaient certainement administrée. J'avais le vague souvenir d'avoir failli mourir, mais je ne me rappelais plus précisément pourquoi et comment. Une jeune et jolie infirmière s'approcha de moi pour changer mes bandages et alors qu'elle allait partir, je l'interpellai d'une voix douce :

« Excusez-moi...

– Oui, mademoiselle ?

– Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me dire ce que je fais ici ?

– On vous a tiré dessus, mademoiselle. À la jambe gauche. C'est pour ça que vous avez la jambe toute enveloppée comme ça.

– Vraiment ? Je-je ne comprends pas bien comment c'est arrivé... Je viens d'arriver ici, pourquoi quelqu'un me voudrait du mal ?

– Vous avez simplement eu un coup de malchance, mademoiselle. Vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Deux hommes, deux voyous plutôt, se battaient et l'un s'apprêtait à tuer l'autre quand ils vous ont vue. Celui qui tenait l'arme vous aurait tuée si l'autre gars ne l'avait pas poussé. Il vous a sauvé la vie, d'une certaine façon. Vous connaissez la suite, on vous a ramenée à l'hôpital pour vous soigner. Nina (je supposai que c'était l'ambulancière que j'avais aperçue dans l'ambulance) m'a dit qu'ils vous avaient presque perdue, que s'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, c'en était fini de vous... »

Ses révélations me donnèrent la chair de poule. Avoir frôlé la mort de si près et si tôt... L'infirmière remarqua mon trouble, car elle s'interrompit et s'excusa, d'une voix penaude :

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle... J'ai trop parlé, je crois. On m'dit souvent que je n'ai pas de _talc_... C'est _talc_, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ça, pas vrai ? Vous savez, comme le truc qu'on met sur les fesses des bébés ? Enfin, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, ce mot-là...

– Euh... On dit avoir du _tact_. » ajoutai-je d'une voix plutôt faible.

L'infirmière eut une expression de surprise digne d'une oie blanche de manga, la bouche ouverte en un « o » parfait.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je suis tellement bête parfois ! »

Elle me fit alors entendre son rire, un son cristallin et ravissant. Je lui souris en retour, trop fatiguée pour en faire plus. La jeune femme continua de s'occuper de moi en jacassant telle une pie des rumeurs – vraies ou fausses, ce n'était pas important à ses yeux – courant dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital.

Je passai encore deux mois dans cet endroit. J'étais partie en Californie pour trouver mon vrai chez-soi et voilà à quoi il ressemblait ! C'était assez triste, à bien y penser. Ma nouvelle maison sentait l'antiseptique, le médicament, le sang, la maladie. La mort, aussi. Elle respirait la neutralité et l'indifférence. Cependant, j'essayais de trouver du positif dans ce malheureux contretemps pour ne pas trop m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Si l'on y réfléchissait, j'étais ici, en Amérique, et pas au Japon chez ma mère. Et les gens, ou plutôt les employés, n'étaient pas si méchants. Ils me traitaient bien – même si c'était leur boulot de me faire sentir confortable. Et ils plaisantaient avec moi... parfois ! Sauf... Olof.

Oh Olof... Olof le suédois, l'homme fort, le nordique des plaines gelées, le fameux physiothérapeute. Une tonne de graisse, deux mètres de hauteur et pas une once de délicatesse. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais il ne supportait aucune de mes jérémiades. Que ma jambe me fasse souffrir, que je ne me sente pas très bien, que je sois de mauvaise humeur... Il ne me passait rien. Il ne pouvait y être plus indifférent. Olof me forçait à tenter tous ses exercices inspirés de son expérience d'ancien homme fort dans son pays d'origine. Il me réprimandait constamment si mon corps refusait d'avancer et me lançait ce qui se voulait des encouragements, bien que prononcés d'une voix sèche, pour que je cesse de pleurer sur la douleur que je ressentais à chaque pas. Et pourtant, alors que je quittai l'hôpital, Olof me surprit. Il vint me voir et me donna sa carte d'affaires, minimaliste et froide, à son image. Il me souhaita aussi bonne chance dans son anglais au fort accent suédois.

La démarche encore un peu boiteuse, je sortis de la bâtisse, la feuille me donnant congé en main. Je regardai derrière moi, par-dessus mon épaule. Je quittais l'endroit qui m'avait recueillie momentanément et me retrouvais une nouvelle fois dehors, dans la fraîcheur du soir et avec la sensation d'être au milieu de nul part. Perdue, fascinée. Je repensai alors à ce passage de la chanson bien connue du groupe américain de hard rock, Guns N' Roses :

« You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby! You're gonna die! »

La voix nasillarde du chanteur à la flamboyante chevelure hurlait sa morbide sentence dans mes oreilles. Pas étonnant que c'était cette chanson qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là et ces mots, précisément. C'était l'impression qui m'habitait lorsque je jetai un regard autour de moi. Tu sais où tu te trouves ? Tu es dans la jungle, bébé ! Tu vas mourir ! Je suis dans la jungle, une jungle immensément moderne et empestant le goudron des autoroutes. Oui, je vais mourir. Mourir symboliquement, _mourir vraiment_. Mourir cette fois, une nouvelle fois, pas la dernière, pour mieux renaître. Renaître de mes cendres, tel le phénix des légendes que me contait mon père tard le soir. Renaître de mes cendres, renaître des restes de la vieille Hinata. Renaître pour devenir une meilleure personne, renaître pour être la vraie moi, celle qui rendra Papa plus que fier. Renaître pour exister.

Je longeai lentement les rues et errai un long moment avant de remarquer une enseigne rose fluo. Un flamant rose, des palmiers l'entourant dans un étau rassurant, se tenait fier, droit. Il me narguait, voulait m'attirer à l'intérieur de son repère. Viens, viens, Hinata ! Je baissai le regard et lus : « Coffee House Pink Flamingo ». Un nom en accord avec son enseigne. Pas très original, mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important était qu'au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte à double battant de l'endroit, mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Un Big Mac, du poisson, du porc, du bœuf, du poulet, de la salade, des frites, un sandwich, peu importe ! Quelque chose, au plus vite ! Mon estomac criait famine et souhaitait être récompensé de ses efforts pour avoir digéré la nourriture incomestible de l'hôpital. Je poussai la porte et entrai.

« Coffee House Pink Flamingo, bonsoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » prononce une voix monotone.

J'approchai du comptoir et souris à la caissière coiffée d'un béret rose ridicule. Elle me rendit un sourire crispé et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander ?

– Je-je ne sais pas. Avez-vous quelque chose à me proposer ?

– Non.

– Euh...

– Pourquoi vous prenez pas un sandwich et un _Americano_ comme tout le monde ? »

La caissière fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum qu'elle mâchait, mâchait et remâchait. Je me surpris à éprouver une sensation de joie à l'idée que cette chose intensément rose et à l'aspect caoutchouteux lui explose en plein visage. En voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, elle tapota furieusement du bout des doigts le comptoir.

« Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh putain une cliente ! Dément ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au plafond une nouvelle fois. C'était à croire que ses yeux allaient finir par rester coincés ainsi si elle continuait.

Quelqu'un sortit de la salle des employés à la vitesse de l'éclair et vint se poster tout près de moi. Je me retournai et aperçus un jeune homme, la vingtaine, comme moi, à peu près. Surprise, je manquai de pousser un petit cri lorsque je remarquai son accoutrement. Des cheveux teints en argenté, des yeux violets (des verres de contact, assurément) cerclés de khôl, une bouche peinturée de noir. Son teint était légèrement blafard aussi, il ne devait pas prendre le soleil souvent, même en demeurant en Californie. Il portait une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une grosse croix, des habits intégralement noirs et des ongles noirs également. Le stéréotype même du mec gothique.

La blonde l'interpella, lassée :

« Hidan, bon sang, le patron va être trop vénère s'il te voit comme ça ! C'est pas Halloween ! 'Faut que tu te changes ! C'est un café ici, pas un rassemblement de vampires. Tu devrais arrêter de t'habiller comme un croque-mort, c'est bon, c'est plus _fashion _là. »

Dis donc, elle a l'air vachement sympa cette fille ! pensai-je.

L'Hidan en question ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de riposter sur le même ton :

« Oh ma chère et tendre Mimi. Toujours aussi adorable. Tu sais, cette jupe met superbement en valeur les os de poulet qui te servent de jambes. Et cette frange ! Oh cette frange ! Dis, je peux savoir qui te coiffe, histoire d'avoir la même coupe ? Je trouve que ça m'irait aussi bien qu'à toi, ce petit look pouf, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mimi ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de répliquer. _Oups !_

« Bon, maintenant, arrête de faire chier et laisse-moi m'occuper de notre jolie cliente. Notre _seule_ cliente depuis trois jours, je te ferais remarquer. »

Hidan se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il me demanda ce que je voulais prendre et je lui répondis timidement que je désirerais seulement avoir quelques biscuits et un verre de lait. Il me sourit, partit une minute chercher ce que j'avais commandé et, dès son retour, m'indiqua une table où m'asseoir. Je pris place et il s'assit sur la banquette, juste devant moi.

Je m'emparai de l'un des biscuits de l'assiette et entrepris de détacher chacune des pépites de chocolat avant de les manger une par une. Je déguste le meilleur en premier, ça a toujours été comme ça. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Il y a de ces choses de l'enfance, de ces manies, que l'on traîne avec soi et qui ne changeront jamais. Je bus ensuite une grande gorgée de lait, sentis le liquide froid glisser le long de ma gorge. Les yeux d'Hidan étaient rivés sur moi, je rougis. J'essayais d'éviter par tous les moyens de croiser son regard. Oh ! Quelle belle assiette ! Oh ! Quel beau cadre de flamant rose, j'adore ! Oh et ce joli napperon... Bon sang, mais faites qu'il arrête de me regarder, je vous en prie !

Je continuai de déguster tant bien que mal ma collation nocturne. Je fis des miettes partout, cela en devenait embarrassant. Je finis mon verre de lait alors qu'il me souriait. Intimidée, j'osai lui répondre, bafouillant sur quelques mots :

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il-il y a ? »

Le sourire d'Hidan s'agrandit. Il se pencha en avant, retira un morceau d'essuie-tout du support calé sur le mur de gauche et me le tendit. Je le regardai sans comprendre alors il sortit un miroir de sa poche. Je l'ouvrai, les doigts hésitants, et aperçus mon reflet. J'avais ce qu'on appelle communément une « moustache de lait ». Horriblement grande. Horriblement gênante. Je m'essuyai rapidement pour enlever cette honteuse trace et éclatai de rire, bientôt rejointe par Hidan. C'était tellement ridicule comme situation !

Nos éclats de rire furent interrompus par la télévision qu'avait dû ouvrir Mimi pour couvrir nos voix. J'écoutai distraitement les différents journalistes parler du réchauffement climatique, du typhon à venir en Malaisie, de l'accouchement d'une jeune starlette, d'un accident mortel sur une autoroute dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom... Mon attention fut alors capturée par la nouvelle de l'arrestation d'un grand brun baraqué. La photo d'identité de l'homme fut affichée en gros plan. On put ensuite voir une meute de reporters et de cameramans assoiffés à la pensée d'obtenir en premier les paroles de l'accusé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il leva les yeux et regarda droit devant, dans l'objectif de la caméra. Il y avait une lueur, une lueur folle qui brillait au fond de son regard et ce fut à ce moment-là que je le reconnus. Le tireur.

Je me rappelle encore du long frisson qui m'agita et me glaça le sang.

Hidan, s'apercevant de mon trouble, leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

La télévision continua de débiter des infos sur l'affaire. Reconnu coupable de possession de drogue, d'armes à feu et de meurtre au premier degré. 10 ans. Ou était-ce 15 ? Lui et son groupe demeuraient à l'hôtel Elms, dans le centre-ville de Los Angeles. Elms... L'hôtel Elms ? Oui, c'était bien là où j'avais dormi. Apparemment, c'était un endroit mal famé et dangereux. Je l'avais appris bien malgré moi, une jambe dans le plâtre pendant deux mois. Il était hors de question que je retourne là-bas... mais en attendant, j'étais carrément dans la rue. J'avouai à Hidan de but en blanc :

« Je n'ai nul part où aller. Je n'ai nul part où dormir. »

Hidan sembla prendre un instant de réflexion. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, lissa une mèche qui en fit retomber une autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il prit mon poignet et me tira hors du café. J'ouvrai la bouche pour répliquer, mais il me fit taire en me demandant de simplement le suivre. Il me tirait avec force, assez pour me faire mal, mais je devinai que ce n'était pas son intention. Il semblait seulement pressé et excité.

Nous dévalions et escaladions pente après pente d'un même pas, étant attachée à lui comme s'il s'agissait de la bobine de fil dont je n'étais que la simple aiguille. Je me devais de ne pas le perdre de vue, si je le perdais alors je me perdais aussi. Triste et seule dans la nuit. Tristement seule dans la jungle de Los Angeles. Il me traîna ainsi pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Nous allions si vite que les paysages et les bâtiments de la ville n'avaient pas de réelle forme à mes yeux, ils étaient flous et abstraits.

Hidan s'arrêta enfin devant un grand édifice aux briques rougeoyantes. Nous entrâmes, lui parfaitement conscient et moi sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Nous montâmes au deuxième ou au troisième étage, je ne me souviens plus trop, et ma nouvelle connaissance sortit une clé rouillée de la poche de son pantalon, puis la tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un joli appartement de style, évidemment, gothique. Typiquement gothique que c'en était presque effrayant comme cliché... Mais, je l'appris plus tard, Hidan n'était que cela, clichés. Il jouait avec ceux-ci et aimait provoquer les autres. Je dirais même qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il s'en nourrissait.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Taaaaa-daaaaam ! Maintenant, tu as un endroit où rester, Cendrillon SDF. Mais... ne t'évapore pas dans la nature à minuit, hein ! »

Il trouva sa blague visiblement très drôle et éclata de rire. Malgré tout, je me mis à rire moi aussi, soulagée, mais fatiguée par les événements. Tout me dépassait ici, je ne maîtrisais rien. En fait, peut-être que c'était cela que j'étais venue chercher aussi loin de mon pays natal. Il me fallait lâcher prise sur mes émotions ou j'allais devenir complètement folle. Toujours à retenir mes joies et mes peines enfouies au fond de moi pour éviter de donner satisfaction à ma mère. Au risque de me répéter, depuis la mort de Papa, c'était pire. Je souffrais terriblement. Oh, je sais qu'elle l'avait aimé elle aussi – bien que je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait éprouver un attachement sincère pour une autre personne qu'elle-même – et c'était justement ça le problème. Elle était blessée, elle aussi, et me voir souffrir au moins autant qu'elle – mais je me plais à penser que sa mort m'affectait plus qu'elle – lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Elle se serait servie de ma douleur pour se sortir de sa tristesse.

La toux d'Hidan me ramena à l'ordre. Je l'avais suivi, distraite, devant la porte ouverte d'une petite chambre. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et je m'émerveillai devant la belle sobriété de la pièce. Les murs avaient été repeints d'une couche du blanc le plus pur et des touches de rouge coloraient la chambre. Elle était meublée simplement, un lit en fer forgé, une commode en bois, une table de nuit et un bureau. La penderie était bien évidemment vide ainsi que la commode. Ls reproduction d'un célèbre tableau de Van Gogh surplombait le lit.

« C'est la chambre d'amis. Enfin, c'était. Maintenant c'est ta chambre... C'est quoi ton nom ? » avait-il dit d'une voix douce.

_Ma chambre ?_

« Hinata.

– Eh bien, Hinata, sois sûre d'une chose : toi et moi, nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Et il n'eut pas vraiment tort.

Aussitôt qu'Hidan eût refermé la porte, je déposai mon sac à dos, me dévêtit et enfilai un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Je m'étendis sur le lit. Il était plutôt confortable. J'enfonçai un doigt dans le matelas et le regardai avec candeur reprendre sa forme normale.

Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée. La commençant en tant que sans-abri, vagabonde, j'avais maintenant un toit au-dessus de ma tête. Un toit temporaire, mais soit. J'étais seule dans la jungle l'instant d'avant et l'instant d'après, j'avais un nouvel ami dévoué à mes côtés. Mon sentiment d'insécurité s'était envolé pour faire place à un autre, bien plus agréable : la paix. J'étais apaisée. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était délicieux et je m'en délectai un long moment avant d'éclater de rire. Mon rire se répercuta sur les murs, sur le plafond, se perdit dans cette absence de bruit. Je ris de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus mal. Je ris de joie, de soulagement. Et alors, mon rire se transforma en pleurs. Des sanglots à en faire pleurer Dieu lui-même. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à présent, même après qu'autant de temps ait passé, je ne sais toujours pas avec exactitude la raison de mes pleurs. Du stress, de la peur, du bonheur, de la tristesse, je ne sais pas. Peut-être tout ça à la fois, en fait.

« Bienvenue dans la jungle, Hinata. » me dis-je alors à moi-même avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Étincelle

Chapitre trois - Étincelle

« Saranghaeyo, Junhee-ssi... » prononça une voix grave et diablement suave.

Conquise, je poussai un long soupir en m'allongeant de tout mon long sur le canapé, abandonnant encore davantage toute notion de fierté. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai ce magnifique Coréen me susurrer à l'oreille ces mêmes mots. « Je vous aime, Hinata » l'entendis-je me dire tandis que je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue et qu'il m'entourait de ses bras forts.

« Encore ? »

J'ouvris les yeux au son de la voix moqueuse de mon colocataire, et, me sentant prise sur le fait, je tombai en bas du canapé dans un bruit peu élégant. Je souris piteusement en me frottant le derrière qui avait accusé le coup.

Hidan se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, entre la porte d'entrée, la cuisine et le salon, de grandes pièces à aire ouverte. Il me regardait, une tasse de thé dans les mains, en ne prenant même pas soin de dissimuler son amusement.

« Non... Tu ne comprends pas... » protestai-je faiblement.

Il s'empara d'un sous-verre en forme de tête de mort et déposa sa tasse dessus. Le goth vint s'asseoir près de moi, sur la moquette du salon, non sans s'emparer d'un coussin qu'il coinça entre sa poitrine et ses genoux.

« Explique-moi alors ! Qu'ont ces Chinois de si passionnant ?

– Ils sont Coréens...

– Oui, enfin, bon, ces _Coréens_. Je te vois pendue à leurs lèvres chaque fois que je reviens du boulot depuis deux semaines, tu me rends franchement curieux. »

M'enflammant, je me lançai dans des explications dégoulinant de bons sentiments et desquelles suintaient mon fort penchant fleur bleue. Je décrivis par le menu détail les qualités si évidentes du héros, la stupidité agaçante de cette Junhee devant laquelle ils se pâmaient, lui, Kangho, et le second rôle masculin, Sunghyun. Je lui fis même un résumé des quatre épisodes déjà diffusés à la télévision, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait même pas eu à les regarder pour tout connaître. Lorsque j'eus fini mon poignant récit, Hidan me regardait avec de grands yeux, probablement stupéfié de m'avoir entendue enchaîner autant de mots en une seule fois et aussi rapidement.

« Ouah, alors là, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes. T'es vachement calée en dramas, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? Je déteste déjà cette connasse de Junhee !

– Hidan !

– Bah quoi ? Si un mec aussi canon que Sunghyun se présentait à ma porte, j'en profiterais à fond au lieu de l'ignorer comme s'il était un chien galeux. Surtout quand on voit comment ce Kangho agit envers elle et tous les autres, c'est-à-dire comme un vrai enfoiré.

– Hidan ! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, tu sais. Comme dans tous les dramas, on va découvrir que Kangho est en fait un Bisounours refoulé, blessé dans son enfance par l'absence de ses parents riches à craquer. Il gagnera le cœur de Junhee en lui confiant, la voix déchirée par l'émotion, tous ses secrets. Et ils s'embrasseront. Et ce sera la fin.

– Si tu connais déjà la fin de cette série, pourquoi tu la regardes ? Il n'y a plus d'intérêt, je trouve. »

Il reprit sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de m'adresser un regard interrogateur. J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse.

« C'est divertissant, je suppose. »

Hidan s'esclaffa et se tourna vers moi.

« En tout cas, je dois t'avouer que j'admire le dévouement qu'a Sunghyun envers son emploi. Moi, j'en peux plus de ce boulot de serveur de merde où je dois me taper Mimi à tous les jours ! Tu savais que j'ai toujours voulu être avocat, comme mon père ? »

Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurais-je pu ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas et me contentais de l'écouter, il continua.

« J'ai grandi dans l'ombre d'un grand avocat, Richard Madison. C'était un véritable bourreau de travail. On le voyait peu, maman, moi et Sacha, ma petite sœur de dix-neuf ans. Il partait avant que nous quittions pour l'école et ma mère pour l'église et revenait tard le soir, souvent lorsque nous étions déjà couchés. C'était ma mère qui nous contait des histoires avant de dormir, qui nous bordait, qui nous câlinait et qui pansait nos blessures lorsque nous tombions par terre. Mon père n'était presque jamais là. Arrivé à l'adolescence, je m'affirmai davantage. Je devins un véritable fauteur de troubles. Je fus suspendu de mon lycée des dizaines de fois, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Je ramenais des tas de garçons et de filles à la maison et nous organisions d'énormes partouzes et des fêtes sur la plage où l'alcool coulait à flots. Je choquais ma mère qui condamnait mon comportement dérangé et qui tentait d'empêcher Sacha de devenir _comme moi_. Je m'amusais, c'est vrai, mais avec le recul, je sais que je faisais tout ça pour attirer l'attention de mon père. Peine perdue, il restait indifférent face à toutes mes conneries et laissait à ma mère le soin de tout réparer. Puis, un beau jour, il disparut de nos vies à tous. Il était parti sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Ma mère ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça, ce qui m'a toujours laissé penser qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Elle n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire, même après toutes ces années. »

Lorsqu'Hidan acheva sa dernière phrase, je le regardai et lui fis part de ma question, flattée qu'il se sente assez en confiance avec moi pour me confier tout cela, mais confuse.

« Mais... Si tu détestes autant ton père, pourquoi veux-tu être comme lui ? Faire le même métier prenant ?

– Ma belle, je ne le déteste pas. Au contraire. Toutes ces conneries que j'ai faites, c'était pour attirer son attention et qu'il me démontre son affection. Je sentais qu'il nous aimait, mais qu'il se retenait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours eu cette impression, mais c'est que je ressens au fond.

– Alors tu veux être avocat pour suivre ses traces ? Tu te sentirais plus près de lui comme ça ?

– D'une certaine façon, oui. Mais pas seulement... Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai déjà accompagné mon père à son cabinet. J'avais tout au plus quinze ans. Il m'a présenté à tout le monde, j'ai même pu consulter quelques dossiers avec lui et je lui apportais mes suggestions qu'il suivait parfois. J'adorais ces petits moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous deux. »

Je repensai alors à mon père, aux tendres souvenirs que j'avais de lui, où nous jouions dans le parc sans souffrir du mépris de ma mère. Je sentis une boule d'émotion enserrer mon cœur. Papa...

«... Sarah, une collègue de mon père, m'avait même proposé de venir travailler à temps partiel cet été-là au cabinet. Seulement, c'est tombé à l'eau. Mon père a commencé quelques mois après ma visite à s'éloigner encore plus de la maison familiale. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas revenir dormir ici du tout de la semaine. Même si mes parents essayaient de nous cacher leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, Sacha et moi n'étions pas dupes. On voyait bien que ça n'allait plus entre eux. Puis, la rentrée bien entamée, je rencontrai un groupe de délinquants qui devinrent mes amis et c'est là que j'ai enchaîné connerie par-dessus connerie. Je voulais que mon père me regarde encore une fois. Je le sentais me glisser entre les doigts.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté ta chance pour devenir avocat après alors ?

– Les notes, ma Hina, les notes. Le dossier scolaire, la réputation que j'avais acquise, aussi. Et la motivation. J'avais tout fait foiré pendant mon adolescence, travailler avec autant d'acharnement pour tout réparer ne m'intéressait pas. Et maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois bien travailler un peu pour survivre. »

En entendant cette phrase, je me sentis coupable. Il m'hébergeait si gentiment depuis un peu plus de deux semaines et je ne l'aidais même pas, du moins financièrement. Penaude, je lui demandai :

« Je... Hidan, je suis désolée d'agir comme un parasite. Il faut que je trouve un boulot pour t'aider, mais je ne sais pas où aller ni où chercher...

– Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, tu ne me déranges pas et si tous les parasites étaient comme toi, j'en accueillerais à la pelle, crois-moi ! » dit-il en riant.

Je ne le laissai pas changer de sujet et revins à l'attaque.

« Arrête... Ça ne se fait pas, je ne peux pas rester ici sans te retourner toute la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve envers moi ces dernières semaines.

– Tu tiens vraiment à travailler ?

– Oui.

– Bon. Laisse-moi réfléchir, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

– Au café ?

– Certainement pas ! Je ne t'amènerai pas travailler dans cette boîte hideuse, pauvre petite chose. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te coltiner Mimi chaque jour comme moi, ça rend fou après une semaine, je t'assure. Donc... Que dirais-tu de travailler chez Pandora Inc. ? C'est une entreprise très réputée ici et outre-mer, ils sont propriétaires des boutiques de produits de beauté du même nom. Leur siège social est situé ici même, à Los Angeles. J'ai une amie qui laisse sa place, elle veut rester chez elle quelques temps pour s'occuper de son nouveau-né. Je sais qu'ils donnent des entrevues pour trouver une nouvelle secrétaire aujourd'hui, à 15h. »

Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge. 13h07. Je sentis le stress m'envahir d'un seul coup. _Aujourd'hui !_ Il est complètement fou !

« Hidan ! Ça me laisse à peine deux heures ! Tu me fais marcher !

– Mais non ! Tu seras parfaite. Un joli tailleur ou une robe, des escarpins et un peu de maquillage discret, ça suffira. Faut que tu aies confiance, Cendrillon !

– Tu ne comprends pas... (je poussai un petit gémissement plaintif et continuai :) Je suis venue en Amérique avec le minimum, je n'ai rien de tout ça...

– Vraiment ? Alors, il va falloir y remédier au plus vite. »

Il se leva précipitamment et me prit par le poignet pour me remettre sur pied. Il s'empara de la télécommande d'un geste habile, éteignit la télévision et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'enfiler mes sandales que nous étions déjà dans la rue.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Hidan m'emmena dans toutes les boutiques qu'il voyait sur la rue. Essayage après essayage, je devais me vêtir si vite que je voyais à peine ce que je mettais. Nous avions adopté une petite routine : je sortais de la cabine habillée des vêtements qu'il m'avait suggéré et me fiais entièrement sur sa réaction. S'il affichait une mine dégoûtée ou s'il pointait son pouce vers le bas, je savais que ça n'allait pas. Au contraire, s'il souriait ou si son pouce pointait vers le haut, je prenais cela comme un signe d'approbation.

Derrière la cabine d'essayage d'une énième boutique, j'interpellai Hidan :

« Hidan, quelle heure est-il ?

– 14h20, chérie ! »

_Quoi ?_

Affolée, je sortis le plus vite possible de la cabine, manquant de faire renverser un mannequin tout près de la porte. Je levai le regard et croisai celui d'Hidan. Il semblait subjugué. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'intérêt. Il se leva de son banc et s'approcha de moi pour attacher le collier que m'avait offert mon père. Alors qu'il soulevait ma longue chevelure, je lui soufflai :

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais homosexuel...

– Ah très chère... Je sais reconnaître une belle femme lorsque j'en vois une. Et toi, tu es _sublime_. » murmura-t-il, énigmatique.

Hidan me prit par les épaules et me tourna vers le miroir pour que je puisse juger par moi-même. En effet, et en toute objectivité, je dus bien avouer que j'étais très belle dans cet ensemble.

Je portais une jupe noire de type péplum qui mettait en valeur mes hanches larges et qui tombait peu avant mes genoux, une bonne longueur pour moi qui n'était pas si grande, mais qui ne voulait pas tenter le diable en mettant une jupe trop courte lors de mon entretien. Une blouse blanche en satin, déboutonnée de deux ou trois boutons, laissait entrevoir ma poitrine généreuse, mais sans trop en faire. Hidan m'avait également suggéré, ou plutôt devrais-je dire imposé, une paire d'escarpins noirs qui me grandissaient d'au moins trois pouces. J'avais d'abord protesté, ne me voyant pas marcher dans de telles échasses, mais je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix devant son insistance. Mon collier en or véritable et un blazer tout aussi noir que le reste venaient compléter le tout. J'avais tout de la _working girl_ toute en élégance et en subtilité.

Je souris à Hidan, le remerciant ainsi de ses efforts pour m'avoir transformée ainsi.

« Allez, il nous reste un peu moins d'une demi-heure, il faut s'attaquer à ton maquillage.

– Pardon ? Hidan, nous n'avons plus le temps. Laissons tomber pour le maquillage, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Par cette phrase, j'espérais surtout que mon nouvel ami stopperait toutes ses machinations pour faire de moi une top-modèle. Tous les regards que j'attirais malgré moi commençaient à me rendre mal à l'aise, bien que c'était flatteur.

« Nan, nan, nan, tu n'y couperas pas ! Tu seras la plus belle _working girl_ de tout Los Angeles ou tu ne seras rien.

– Alors ce ne sera rien... »

Hidan me décocha un regard noir. Après avoir payé mon ensemble, il me traîna sans tenir compte de mes protestations à un salon de beauté à deux rues de la boutique. Je fus chaudement accueillie par une jolie fille aux cheveux bleus comme une sirène. Elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise. Je la laissai faire, bien que j'étais un peu surprise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement familier quasi absent au Japon.

« Mia !

– Hidan !

– Je t'amène cette superbe beauté pour un maquillage discret. Elle a un entretien dans... (il jeta un regard à l'horloge qui surplombait l'un des miroirs de la pièce avant d'ajouter :) Exactement 20 minutes. Tu vas donc devoir faire vite, mais je sais que le résultat sera super.

– 20 minutes ? Tu me mets au défi, mon cher ? Parfait, j'adore ça ! »

Sans plus attendre, la dénommée Mia me fit asseoir sur une chaise et entama son travail. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. La maquilleuse retira un miroir de son tablier et me le tendit pour que je puisse observer le résultat. J'étais maquillée, mais ça ne paraissait même pas. Mon teint avait été uniformisé, du fard à paupières couleur taupe avait été appliqué, un gloss rosé rehaussait la couleur naturelle de mes lèvres et du mascara noir mettait mes yeux en valeur.

Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, je jetai un nouveau regard vers l'horloge. 14h48. Plus que douze minutes... Je remerciai rapidement Mia et m'éclipsai encore plus vite pour me rendre au siège social de Pandora. Hidan m'avait donné l'adresse avant que nous partions de l'appartement et heureusement : je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de l'attendre !

Il était 14h58 lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau de l'entreprise. J'attirai involontairement des regards hautains et méprisants de la part des autres candidates qui semblaient condamner mon retard. Avec raison... Mais elles n'étaient pas obligées de me faire sentir aussi minuscule devant elles.

Je m'assis sur la dernière chaise au bout de la file et attendis que l'on m'appelle. Après une vingtaine de minutes, on prononça enfin mon nom d'une voix forte :

« Hinata Hyuuga. »

Nerveuse, j'expirai d'un seul coup. Ma respiration était saccadée, le stress faisant battre mon cœur à 100 milles à l'heure. Je lissai ma jupe d'une main tremblotante et tâchai de regarder droit devant moi, les yeux rivés sur la porte de bois. Un pas, puis un autre et puis un autre.

« Ne regarde pas les autres filles, concentre-toi sur ce que tu vas dire et puis c'est tout. Tout va bien aller, respire. » pensai-je, tentant de me raisonner.

Je poussai la porte et entrai dans le bureau.

« Mademoiselle Hyuuga ! Entrez, entrez. Asseoyez-vous. » s'exclama une voix chaleureuse.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi et pris place dans l'un des deux sièges devant le bureau.

« Merci, monsieur... »

Mon regard se promena furtivement sur le bureau du directeur et je remarquai une petite plaque en verre où était inscrit son nom. Je lus : « Sakumo Hatake, Directeur général ».

« Merci, monsieur Hatake.

– Je vous en prie. »

Il m'adressa un large sourire que je perçus comme charmeur. Je dus me pincer discrètement pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé. Les politesses échangées, il commença à me poser quelques questions plus sérieuses. Parfois, il se cantonnait aux questions clichées d'entretien, mais pas seulement... Il m'interrogea aussi sur des sujets plus personnels, si bien que j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise.

« Donc, je crois comprendre que vous êtes originaire du Japon ?

– C'est bien cela.

– Mon père était Japonais et ma mère est Américaine. Je ne sais pas parler la langue cependant, ce qui est franchement dommage, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Je notai l'utilisation de l'imparfait lorsqu'il avait parlé de son père. Alors comme cela, je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir de l'absence tragique d'un père...

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? C'est une très belle langue je trouve, très musicale.

– Bien sûr.

– Bon... Je vais cesser de tourner autour du pot et aller droit au but. Je nourris un projet depuis quelques années, mais je n'ai jamais osé me lancer. J'ai longtemps cherché afin de trouver la bonne personne pour me soutenir dans cette initiative, mais je n'avais encore jamais trouvé la perle rare. Ironiquement, alors que je commençais à désespérer et pensais abandonner ce projet... Vous apparaissez devant moi, sublime et absolument charmante.

– … »

Même si j'étais une complète néophyte en matière de relations amoureuses et de séduction, il me semblait évident qu'il cherchait à me séduire. Tous ces compliments qu'il m'adressait au détour d'une phrase, tous ces regards appuyés qu'il me lançait lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche et tous ces sourires radieux qu'il arborait sur son beau visage... Tout portait à croire qu'il flirtait avec moi. Je lui plaisais. Et il ne tentait même pas de cacher son attirance. Au contraire, il la montrait au grand jour et jouissait du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur moi, intimidée et rougissante, à peine capable de dissimuler son trouble.

Il continua à parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, complètement sous le charme. Plus je le regardais et moins je l'écoutais attentivement. Je me perdais dans ses cheveux grisonnants, ses yeux noirs où pointaient de la malice et du désir et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Ses ridules près des yeux ne le rendaient que plus beau et attirant. Je me surpris, un peu honteuse, à m'imaginer entre ses bras, ma tête calée contre sa poitrine. Je m'imaginai l'effet que cela me ferait si nous venions à nous embrasser. Gênée d'entretenir de telles pensées à l'endroit d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être mon père et qui allait probablement devenir mon patron, mon cœur rata un battement et mon estomac se noua.

« Mademoiselle Hyuuga... m'écoutez-vous ? » me dit-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Me sentant prise au piège, je fouillai précipitamment dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler de ce dont Sakumo parlait pour lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Je me rappelai, le cœur dans la gorge, qu'il souhaitait m'offrir une place de secrétaire au sein de l'entreprise, oui, mais en tant que sa secrétaire personnelle. Nous allions travailler ensemble sur son projet.

« O-oui. » bafouillai-je.

Il tapota, l'espace de quelques secondes, du bout des doigts son bureau et se pencha pour ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit un contrat et un stylo Bic.

« Si vous voulez faire partie de cette aventure, veuillez apposer votre signature ici (il pointa une ligne vide au bas de la feuille) et vos initiales ici (il déplaça son doigt vers une autre petite ligne dans le coin inférieur gauche). »

Je rapprochai le contrat de moi et fis ce qu'il me demandait. Sans aucune hésitation. J'avais besoin d'un travail et c'était la chance d'une vie. Je devais apprendre à prendre mes propres décisions comme une adulte, sans recourir à une aide extérieure.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois se succédèrent à un rythme effarant. Nous étions maintenant en octobre, cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où j'avais tout plaqué pour m'établir en Californie. J'habitais toujours chez Hidan, mais je payais désormais ma part du loyer depuis à peu près deux mois. Nous refusions silencieusement de nous quitter trop longtemps, notre amitié était devenue encore plus forte avec l'épreuve du temps. Il était mon confident, mais surtout ma bouée de sauvetage. Je m'étais très rarement ouverte autant à une personne, mais avec Hidan... Avec Hidan, tout était plus facile. C'était comme s'il savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec moi. Il savait d'instinct comment me faire sentir en confiance et je pouvais me reposer sur lui lorsque les temps étaient plus difficiles.

Au travail, je me sentais bien, mais surtout, appréciée. Mes collègues m'invitaient parfois à déjeuner avec eux dans l'un des nombreux restos du centre-ville. Ils me charriaient un peu, mais je ne prenais pas cela au sérieux. Après tout, j'étais la petite nouvelle ! Ils me testaient, tout simplement. Avec Sakumo, nous travaillions bien ensemble. Nous développions une certaine complicité au fil de nos rencontres. Il n'avait pas cessé de m'envoyer des signaux ambigus depuis le jour de mon embauche, mais heureusement, en public, il se faisait un peu plus discret. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à contrôler l'attirance que je ressentais lorsque je le croisais (comment contrôler ce genre de choses de toute façon, dites-moi ?), mais je faisais de mon mieux. Bien que mon cœur (et mon corps, je dois bien l'avouer) n'était manifestement pas d'accord, ma tête ne souhaitait pas s'embarrasser de tous les problèmes qui pourraient découler d'une relation avec mon supérieur. Oui, en définitive, je me sentais bien. Trop bien, évidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait une ombre au tableau.

Cette ombre au tableau, c'était Suigetsu. Suigetsu était le directeur adjoint du département des ventes. On m'a souvent fait part de ses difficultés à bien gérer la pression et de ses nombreux différends avec ses supérieurs. Il était plutôt du genre esprit libre et ses idées, bien que créatives, manquaient parfois de réalisme au plan plus technique et semblaient un peu trop risquées pour les hommes d'affaires conservateurs de cette entreprise. Moi-même, j'eus souvent l'occasion de le voir se disputer avec Sakumo. Cela arrivait si fréquemment que personne n'y prêtait plus attention. Cependant, un jour bien ordinaire d'octobre, la querelle que je surpris malgré moi me sembla plus violente qu'à l'habitude.

J'étais assise derrière mon bureau à l'accueil et achevais une conversation téléphonique avec l'un de nos plus importants fournisseurs lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je tournai la tête et vis plus loin les deux hommes qui arboraient des visages méprisants et furieux. Sakumo avait l'air impatient, les mains posées sur ses hanches tandis que Suigetsu agitait les bras dans tous les sens, volubile. La dispute prit brusquement fin et Suigetsu s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de la porte de sortie.

Mal à l'aise, je laissai mon regard s'échapper en direction de Sakumo. En m'apercevant, son visage se détendit instantanément et il m'adressa un sourire taquin. J'esquissai un petit sourire timide avant de détourner les yeux. N'attendant qu'une occasion pour déverser son trop-plein de colère, Suigetsu ne manqua pas cet échange complice et s'approcha de moi. Il se pencha au-dessus de mon bureau, planta son regard droit dans le mien, ses prunelles brillantes de rage, et m'asséna ces paroles comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur :

« Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux. C'est un jeu dangereux, une telle relation... Je n'ai qu'à en glisser un mot au président et... Tout sera terminé. »

Et alors, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant complètement paniquée.


End file.
